


Cursed Boy

by Kitt_K05



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Badass Rey, Ben is cursed, F/M, Gray Jedi, Jedi Code, Mutual Pining, One Shot, Reylofest, Sexy Times, The Dark Side of the Force
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 08:29:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12767031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitt_K05/pseuds/Kitt_K05
Summary: Ben returns to the resistance after defeating Snoke, but not without a parting gift from his dark master.





	Cursed Boy

Rey felt someone jostle her shoulder. She turned over hoping the person attempting to wake her would go away.

“Rey.” she heard Finn whisper. 

She groaned not opening her eyes. “What time is it” she asked incoherently. 

“It’s 3am, it’s your turn to take watch.” he whispered nudging her shoulder again. 

Rey sat up promptly at that. She had asked to take the middle of the night watch of Ben Solo. 

“Ok, ok I’m getting up.” she turned on a small light next to her bed and wiped the sleep from her eyes. She looked up to an exhausted looking Finn. 

“Did anything happen while I was asleep?” she asked. 

“Nothing out of the ordinary. He’s just kneeling in the middle of the cell, right where we left him.” he said with a yawn. 

Rey threw on her vest and followed Finn out of her small resistance standard room into the brightly lit hallway. They walked together until Finn branched off into his room, but not before he left Rey with a word of caution. 

“Whatever you do, don’t go see him in person, just monitor him from the screen in the control room.” 

“Why would I go see him in person?” Rey asked indignantly. 

“Rey. I’m too tired to have this argument of do you like Ben Solo right now. Just stay in the control room until Poe comes to relieve your post in a few hours.” He waited for her to respond. 

She nodded and with that he shut the door behind him. 

Rey continued down the hallway to the control room. She opened the gra  
y door to a small room full of monitors, live feeds of the entire resistance base. She found a tray of assorted goodies on the counter just under the monitor, Finn had left her a plate of snack and a full water canteen for which she praised his name. All the screens were of empty still rooms, except the one with Ben. 

She found his screen instantly, toward the bottom left of the stack. 

He sat still in the middle of the cell, his hands cuffed behind him in force suppression cuffs, and a force suppression collar around his neck. She looked closely to make sure he was still breathing, she could just make out his chest rising and falling slowly. She figured he must be meditating. 

She took a seat in the leather chair that sat in front of the monitors and watched. 

_______________________________________

Two years ago Ben had defected from Supreme Leader Snoke and the First Order. With help from Rey and Luke he defeated Snoke on his own ship The Supremacy, but not without suffering one final blow by his tormentor. Snoke muttered at Ben in ancient Sith, as he lay dying on his throne room floor. Rey had no idea what he was mumbling about, Ben and Luke eyed each other knowingly.

“What did he say?” Rey asked as they vacated the ship with prisoners from the First Order in tow. 

“Nothing to concern yourself about.” Luke brushed her off.

She looked back to Ben whose face suggested otherwise. 

_______________________________________

Earlier that day Rey and Finn watched on as resistance guards locked Ben’s hands behind him and as well as his neck in force blockers. 

“You don’t have to do this.” Leia pleaded with him.

She saw Ben shake his head at her. “I want to be sure I can’t hurt anyone. And since you won’t let me go off planet, this is the best method I can think of to prevent me from doing that.” 

Rey walked over to Leia and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. She looked to see Rey and smiled grimly at her. 

She looked to Ben who refused to meet her eye, keeping his eyes to the ground. 

“It’s for the best.” he said. 

The guards led him into a metal cell out behind where the base was located. It used to be an overflow storage room, but after some renforcement it turned into a maximum security holding unit. 

“He will be ok.” Rey said behind Leia, trying to convince herself as well. 

___________________________________

Rey’s attention turned back to the present, and she saw Ben had moved, now standing in the middle of the cell looking into the security camera like he was looking directly at her through the screen. His black hair curtained his pale face, made even more pale by the black and white screen. His hands still bound behind him, and the force blocking collar around his neck made him hunch over slightly diminishing his normally larger than life demeanor. 

Rey?

She heard him call through their Force connection. She debated about answering him, she should just let him be, he should focus on making it through the night. Her thoughts got away from her as they usually do with him. 

How are you talking to me with those Force suppression things on? 

I’m not sure. I just gave it a try and you heard me so I guess it worked. 

They waited a beat before Ben spoke again. 

Are you the only one watching me?

He asked. Rey hesitated in answering him again. What was he after? 

Yes. 

He smiled his lopsided smirk as if he could hear her thoughts. She put up her mental walls instantly. 

So...What are you doing? 

He asked casually. Rey was annoyed that she decided to wake up from her deep sleep for this. 

Oh you know, rewiring the hyperdrive on the Falcon. What do you think I’m doing? 

She said more angrily than she meant to. 

I’ve been in here all night bored out of my mind, I’m just trying to make conversation. 

He said wearily. Rey felt horrible. Knowing that is the last place he wants to be, and that he decided to go in there as a precaution for everyone’s safety. 

Sorry. I..uh..there is a tray of snacks here. 

She said unable to come up with anything else to talk about. 

What’s on it? 

He asked sounding legitimately curious. 

Well, assorted sweet-sand cookies, biscuits, dew cakes. 

Ben jumped in. 

I love dew cake. 

He said smiling. 

Finn’s voice sounded in her head “Don’t go visit him Rey.” Rey brushed it off pretending she didn’t entertain the idea. 

Me too. 

She said taking a bite and relishing in the delicious taste. 

Enjoy it for me. 

Ben said obviously sensing her enjoyment from eating the cake. 

Is everyone freaking out? 

He asked trying to sound casual. Rey finished the cake quickly. 

No one is awake, except me. 

Are you afraid? 

He asked. 

No. 

Rey answered trying to reassure him. She looked directly into the monitor and left his eyes through the monitor looking directly at her. 

You should be. Everyone should be. I’m a ticking time bomb. 

He shrank away on the screen, going to sit on the other side of the cell. 

Ben...you’re fine. Everything is going to be fine. Meditate. Focus on the light. 

She saw him cross his legs assume his standard meditating pose. Eyes closed. Back stick straight. 

______________________________________

A year after they had defeated Snoke and the downturn of The First Order started, Ben had woken up in the middle of the night surging with dark power. He blasted through the side of the residence building killing a few resistance fighters with the debris. He emanated the dark side, his eyes glowing yellow.

“LUKE SKYWALKER!”

He bellowed shaking the entire base. 

Rey, Luke and Leia were all huddled under the base in the basement, Luke had gathered them there preemptively feeling a disturbance in the Force. 

“What is happening to Ben?” Rey asked covering her ears as he yelled again. 

“The curse.” Luke said looking grimly at Leia. 

“Curse? What curse?” Rey asked dumbfounded.

“You remember what Snoke said just before he died?” Rey nodded remembering Ben’s solemn face. 

“He cursed Ben. He cursed him to carry the darkness and weight of the darkside for the rest of his life, to take in Snoke’s full powers and carry out the deeds he could not finish in life on the day of his death, as his legacy.”

Rey listened in disbelief. 

“You mean Ben is Kylo again?”

“In so many words yes. But with all of Snoke’s and his power combined.”

Luke stated grimly. 

“Ben is still in there, we just need to find a way to get to him.”

The name Kylo Ren sent shivers down Rey’s spine. She thought she would never have to encounter that monster again. 

Kylo continued to dismantle the base until Luke and Rey decided to confront him. Luke planned to draw Kylo to the outskirts of the base far away from everyone, while Rey took stronghold in front of the base, slowly locking down the area for maximum security. 

Luke ran to the left into the woods. Rey caught a glimpse of Kylo holding out his hand and freezing the hooded figure stopping him in his tracks. 

“LUKE SKYWALKER. AT LAST I HAVE YOU IN MY GRASP!” Kylo taunted in a loud reverberating voice. 

Luke broke from the force hold and ignited his lightsaber. 

Rey, go! Luke messaged to her through the force before escaping into the woods, Kylo followed quickly on his heels. 

Rey patrolled the front of the base. The lights on the front of the base and her light saber were the only source of light in the surrounding darkness. She heard noise unintelligible yelling in the distance, then a loud boom. Rey paced nervously for hours. 

Luke held off Kylo through the night, weakening him significantly. To the point where Luke could no longer stand on his own two legs without the help of mechanical additions to his legs. 

___________________________________

Rey approached the holding cell where Ben was being held carefully. The small window that gave a limited view inside was glowing with yellow light. She walked up and saw Ben kneeling in the middle of the cell. His black hair hanging over his face as he leaned forward, his body hunched in an uncomfortable looking position. She peered in not wanting to cause attention to herself just yet. She was still not sure this was a good idea. But the heart can usually overpower the mind. 

Using the force she unlocked the heavy metal door and stepped into the ghoulish yellow light of the cell, her eyes adjusting slowly from the dimly lit hallway. 

Ben’s head snapped up in her direction, his dark eyes meeting her own. 

“Rey?” He asked surprised. She pulled out the crumbling dew cake from her pocket and held it toward him. 

“You said you were hungry.”

It was all she could manage to say. He stared at her for a long while before moving to stand, his full height causing Rey to strain her neck to look up at him. 

“You shouldn’t be here, it’s not safe.”

He took a step back from her. She took a step forward still holding to cake. 

“You aren’t dangerous Ben.”

“Yes. I am. Don’t tell me you forgot what happened last year.”

“That was a one-time thing”

“No. it wasn’t.”

He took another step back. His cuffed hands behind him and Force suppression collar around his neck made him look like a guilty prisoner getting ready to take his final walk. 

“You don’t know that. Please just calm down and eat the damn cake Ben. You’re so dramatic” 

Rey then moved the cake with the Force from her hand shakily, to the front of Ben’s mouth and shoved it in before he could say another word. He chewed looking annoyed at her. 

“You’re Welcome.” Rey muttered sarcastically. Ben finished chewing the bite and let the rest fall to the floor. Rey eyed the discarded cake disapprovingly. 

“Why are you here Rey?”

He was looked at her intensely. 

“I told you. You said you wanted cake so I brought it to you.”

“Why?”

He asked innocently. Rey was starting to get annoyed. 

“Forget it. I was just trying to be nice.”

Rey turned her back to him making to leave. 

“No. Don’t leave.”

Ben said desperately. She looked back to see him looking at her with pleading eyes. He took two large steps forward, closing the space between them instantly. He looked down at her, his breathing heavy and warm. 

“Why should I stay?”

Rey asked in a breathier voice than she meant to have. 

“I don’t want to be alone.”

He said leaning down looking for her to hug him. He put his head on her shoulder and nuzzled into the space between her neck and shoulder. Rey shook nervously. She slowly lifted her arms and wrapped them around his neck to pull him closer. 

“I won’t leave you alone Ben.”

She whispered close by his ear. He moved and kissed her cheek and smiled nuzzling back into her neck. She exhaled nervously hugging his neck a bit tighter. 

“I wish I could hold you. I’ve always wanted to hold you.”

He whispered into her ear, sending shivers up her spine. 

“You know I can’t do that.”

“I thought you weren’t afraid of me.”

He said kissing her cheek and then lightly kissing her lips. Rey stood still unsure of what to do, she was barely able to breath. 

She wanted nothing more than to kiss Ben Solo since he denounced Kylo Ren and worked at nothing but being the best person he could be to make up for all the atrocities of his alter ego. 

“I’m not.” 

She pulled back from him, taking his unshaven face in her hands, and pulled him in for a deeper kiss, sucking at his bottom lip, and taking it again and again. He responded eagerly kissing her back. She laced her fingers into his soft long hair, while her other hand cupped his stubbled cheek. She pulled back to look at him, his eyes dark filled with lust and his lips red and swollen. 

“Show me what you want Rey.”

He said in a very suggestive tone. She had dreamed of taking Ben in many ways, all over the base in fact, although this cell had never been on the list. She kissed him again backing him up into the wall furthest from the door. She kissed him fiercely and ground onto his leg, an ever-pressing need building between her thighs. 

“Ben. I need you.”

She said as he tenderly kissed her neck. He moved his leg encouraging her grinding movements again. 

“Just let me hold you. I could make you feel so good with my hands.”

He said in the sexiest voice Rey had ever heard, it made her whole-body burn. Letting her judgement drop and burning need win she unlocked his cuffs with the force. She didn’t even realize until she heard them fall to the ground with a thud, he instantly picked her up and held against the wall. He cradled her ass and kissed her with a fierce intensity. 

“Yes, Ben.”

She moaned as he started grinding into her, his pants tight from his hardening cock. He pulled away from their kiss slowly and brushed his nose against her own. 

“What do you want Rey, tell me.”

“I want…I want you.”

She said trying to catch her breath and figure out how words worked again. He smiled and kissed the tip of her nose. 

“You know what I want?”

He asked kissing her slowly and passionately and pulling away again. She shook her head no. 

“To kill Luke Skywalker.”

He smiled a devilish smile that looked inhuman and unnerving. 

“Ben? What”

Rey asked hoping that he was joking.

“I want to kill Luke Skywalker and all these resistance scum. They are ruining the chance for great power to be harnessed and used to rule the galaxy.”

Rey forced pushed Ben to the other side of the cell instantly, letting herself drop to the floor. 

“Are you joking? Because it’s not funny.”

She said looking his large body recovering from the strong force push. 

“I’m afraid I’m quite serious. Using your weakness for Ben Solo against you to let me free, pretty clever if I do say so myself.”

Ben then raised his hands to break the force suppression collar in two with one pull. Rey then felt the rush of darkness inhabit his body instantly. He shook taking in all the power of Snoke then rose with bright yellow eyes. 

“Ben no.”

Rey said in a small voice. 

He laughed a terrible deep laugh and blasted out the door of the cell. He looked back at her grinning, placing her in a force hold against the wall. 

“I’m coming for you next scavenger scum.” 

He walked out of the cell humming with darkness. 

“Ben!” Rey screamed, tears rolling down her cheeks. 

___________________________________

When Ben had returned to the resistance it was a long uphill battle. Many trials and sessions were held to determine the fate of the newly retuned Ben Solo and fallen First Order Knight of Ren Kylo Ren. Leia and Luke both fought hard on behalf of their loved one and ultimately won, under the terms that Ben was always to be under the watchful eye on Luke at all times. 

Ben helped Luke seek out and train newly awakened Force sensitives, as well as give reconnaissance on the First Order. In only six standard month’s time nearly everyone at the resistance had come around from hating Ben to liking Ben. 

Rey had been on his side before all this, when they decided to take down Snoke together. She had known then that she loved Ben Solo, connected to him in every way possible, but her insecurities and trust issues prevented her from ever taking the steps to be with him. 

He had tried multiple times to tell her that she who was he wanted to be with, that he loved her, but she did not trust it and told him they should just be friends. It killed her on the inside, but she blocked that part of her from him and kept up a friendly façade. 

He would see other girls around the base, Rey stuck to her ships and droids avoiding most people other than her close friends. Ben would sit with her at every meal, and made a point to stop by the maintenance garage whenever she worked between training. She always felt a warmth of his presence before he said anything to alert her, it was the best feeling in the world to her. 

__________________________________

Rey struggled against the powerful force hold against her. Her legs and hands were pinned in four points in the middle of the back wall of the cell. Her voice strained as she cried out as loud as she could to get someone to hear her. 

“BEN! HELLO! ANYONE!” 

She heard a loud boom in the distance, the building shook around her. Small fragments of cell’s stone roof crumbled onto her.

“Ben no.” She whispered to herself. 

She sat never feeling more helpless in her entire life. She thought back being restrained in the cell when Kylo Ren took her from Takodana. The feeling of dread and despair that overtook her when she woke in that small cell with the creature in a mask. 

She fought back then, pushed into his mind, found his weakness. She could fight back now. But how? 

She thought about all the training Luke had bestowed on her. The light. Peace over Anger, Honor over Hate, Strength over Fear. She could conquer this, she needed to concentrate. Release her fear. 

She closed her eyes, still restrained against the wall of the cell, and breathed in deeply. She pulled the light side of the force around her, letting it envelope her entirely. She felt the warmth and radiance of the light side fill all her senses completely. She felt calm and at peace.  
The building shook again, barely entering her state of consciousness as she meditated in the light. It then registered that peace and calm would not be enough to go up against possessed Ben. He nearly broke Luke, her master who had the strongest link to the force. 

A shadow cast itself across her, blocking part of the light that circled her. It was Ben Solo’s silhouette standing between her and light. She tried to move but his shadow followed her, like it was her own. 

“You need a teacher.” echoed throughout her mind. She tried to shake him away but it was no use. 

“STOP IT.” she screamed at the shadowy figure haunting her steps. “Ben, stop!” 

The figure didn’t move but continued to block the light from her, casting a gray shadow across her pull of the light. 

It then occurred to her that she would need the dark and the light to fight Kylo Ren. She needed elements of both. Peace and passion. Knowledge and power. Harmony and chaos. Both sides of the force. 

Rey continued to pull from the light, but then also walked toward Ben Solo’s shadow pulling from the darkness he harnessed. She felt the light swirl with the dark, giving her balance, making her feel even more powerful. 

She awoke from her mediation and found herself floating a few inches from the ground.

She could do this, she could over power Kylo Ren. 

______________________________________

 

Rey broke down and gave into her temptation once after Ben’s first curse attack. Luke was gravely wounded from holding the strength of Kylo back all night, his clothes in bloody shreds from all the wounds in sustained. They found him in a clearing in the woods face down barely breathing, they had gotten to him just in time. 

Ben was not much further off into the woods, his placement the result of a strong force push away from Luke. His skin was deathly pale and he was bruised over most of his body. 

They were both lay unconscious in the hospital wing for nearly three days before Ben finally woke up. He didn’t remember anything about the attack, like he had blacked out and lost the events entirely. Once he was well enough he visited Luke and saw all the damage he had done to the base. He broke down and sobbed in uncontrollable heaves. It took Rey, Leia, Finn, and Poe to get him to his quarters, he eventually passed out from the stress. Rey sat with him holding his hand and sending him calming feelings through the Force. 

Ben woke up to find Rey sitting at the side of his bed fixing his alarm clock. His eyes stung and were swollen from crying but he could not take his eyes away from her. 

“What are you doing?” 

He asked in a scratchy voice. His throat still sore. Without looking up at him she twisted a metal tool into the alarm clock. 

“Fixing your clock. It was making a weird noise, I found it and then realized I could make the sensor even better with parts from broken droids, you will soon have over 100 alarm beep options.” 

She said twisted a screw in place. She held it up for him to inspect. He took to the clock and hit a button and it made a series of beeps. He looked at her. 

“It said, Good Morning Sleepyhead.” 

She smiled trying to evoke some emotion from him. 

“Thank you.” 

He said glumly putting the clock down on his bedside table where it usually sat. 

“How are you feeling?” She asked moving to kneel over the side of the bed to look straight at him. 

He laid back down and stared at the ceiling. 

“I killed again.” He stated plainly. 

“Ben. You were under Snoke’s spell you…” She started. 

“I can’t use that excuse for every death I cause. At some point you have to start blaming to source of the problem.” He said not looking away from the ceiling. 

“This wasn’t your fault.” Rey said quietly. 

“Yes, it was. My body and power was used to harm others. That’s all I’m made for is killing and destruction. They should have sentenced me to death.” Ben said covering face with his hands. 

“No, you’re wrong. You’re good Ben Solo. You’ve helped so many lives since you’ve been here. People need you.” She said trying to hold back her tears. 

“That’s not a good enough reason to keep me alive. All I do is help Luke with Force sensitives, that’s something you can do after your training. The only other person who wants me around is my mother, and I’m sure that’s mainly out of guilt for my childhood.” 

“That’s not true.” She said moving to sit beside him on the bed. It was a small standard issue base bed so she was right next to his legs that were under the covers. 

“What else then? It’s not like a have a wife or little ones to worry about.” he said sitting up on his elbows to look at her seriously. 

“What about friends?” she asked. 

“I don’t have friends Rey.” He said.

“What about me, I’m your friend?” She said almost hurt. He sighed heavily. 

“You’re not my friend Rey. You’re…you are so much more to me than a friend. But it’s still not enough to keep me around and a danger to everyone.” He said laying back down to look at the ceiling. 

“What am I to you Ben?” Rey asked knowing the answer but wanting to hear it all the same. 

“Why do you do this to me? You know I love you. But I respect your wish to just be friends. I just like being around you any way I can. I like to see you happy. Feel you be happy through the Force, it’s like a song hums when you smile. It’s the most beautiful thing. I don’t want to ruin that…”

He was cut off by her crawling next to him, putting her hand on his cheek and turning him toward her. They both looked into each other’s eyes longingly then Rey leaned down and gently kissed the corner of his mouth. He didn’t move at first. She lightly kissed him again, and he moved his hand and gently cupped her cheek circling her skin with the pad of his thumb. She weaved her fingers into his hair pulling him closer. He then flipped her over so her body was beneath him. His warm chest covered her and his weight pushed her into the bed. He leaned down and her kissed deeper, his hair tickling the sides of her face. He slid his tongue across her bottom lip and she opened to him, letting him gently delight her mouth and tongue with his own. She moaned in satisfaction and he ground his hips into her thigh in response. She grew increasingly wet at the friction. 

She moved her hands from his hair to his shoulders and down his back, curling her nails into his skin. 

He broke their kiss and then started pebbling kisses down her collarbone. She lifted her hips in response wanting to gain friction. 

“Rey, do you want me?” he asked, looking up at her with lustful eyes. 

Rey was lost in the moment, she wanted him to stop bringing her back to the present. 

She tried to kiss him again but he pulled back straightening his arms to put distance between them.  
“Rey, I can’t do this unless you tell me we can be more than friends. I’m not interested in a one night pity fuck with you. You’re everything to me, and I want to be the same for you.” He said sternly. 

Rey took a breathe. She knew she was not ready for that just yet, even though it pained her to not be. 

“Ben...I can’t. Not yet.” she felt tears dripping down her cheeks. “I’m sorry.” 

“It’s ok Rey. It’s ok.” Ben said rolling off her to the side of the bed, using his fingers to wipe her tears. 

She cried as he held her and they fell asleep in each other’s arms. She woke up to Ben’s empty room. And he greeted like a friend in the mess hall as if nothing even happened. Rey regretted that decision everyday since. 

_____________________________________

First I need to get him away from the base. Rey thought to herself. 

She tried to seek out Ben through their force connection but it was heavy and dull, like a dense fog had clouded the force surrounding him. 

Rey worked her way away out the cell block, to outside of the base. She saw fires burning in on the far side of the buildings. The door to the main hangar was busted wide open and showed many of the x-wings damaged beyond repair. 

Rey walked confidently, not faltering in one step, she was the epitome of balance. 

She called her lightsaber to her, and it flew from her room to her hand instantly, like it was a missing limb. She ignited it, and then saw Kylo Ren emerge from the a dark corridor. 

“You looking to die scavenger.” he said igniting his lightsaber. He walked toward her. 

“You managed to escape my force hold. I always knew you were powerful. Too bad you won’t live long enough to harness it.” he said flying quickly at her with brute force. 

Rey blocked his strike with ease as he ran beyond her. 

“Where is Ben?” she asked turning to looks at him as he regrouped. 

“Dead!” Kylo screamed at her. He attacked again this time flipping and nearly catching her shoulder as he spun and attacked downward at her. 

“He is alive. I feel him.” she said, starting to back away toward the woods, where they found Luke last year. 

“He is nothing. There is only darkness.” Kylo spit at her, following her lead. 

“There is light in him. I love him.” Rey said calmly. Realizing this is the first time she said it out loud. 

“Too bad it couldn't save him. Instead you rejected him. It ate away at him, killing him a little more each day. You bring out the darkness in him. Lucky for me.” Kylo laughed. 

Rey fought back tears, his words biting at her. But the gray swirled around her and reminded her that the beast was spouting lies. 

“There is darkness and light. Balanced and equal. Find the light Ben.” Rey urged. 

Kylo laughed again. “No thanks.” 

He moved to strike at her again but Rey turned to run as fast as her legs could carry her into the woods. Using the force she mapped out the way in front of her so she could predict where impediments in the forest would be. 

She heard him running after her. Her plan was working. She just needed to figure out how to bide her time once they stopped. 

_____________________________________

“Ben Solo is a menace and needs to be dealt with swiftly and forcefully.” the lead council demanded within General Organa’s private quarters. 

Rey overheard loud voices when she was making a supply run and stopped her curiosity getting the better of her. 

“He will be. Trust me I have the resistance’s best interest at heart.” Leia spat back. 

“I don’t buy that for a minute. You can’t be objective in this situation. You need to let the council make the decisions here, it’s only right and fair.” 

“Let me put your children on the chopping block and then we can decide who is right and fair.” 

Leia stormed out of the room and caught Rey spying. She eyed her fiercely then her gazed warmed. 

“What are you doing Rey?” she asked in a tired voice. 

“Um...getting supplies.” she said innocently. Leia nodded knowingly. 

“Dark times are ahead, but they are only the shadow of brighter days ahead. When the time comes, we will need you to fight for Ben. Are you willing to do so?” she asked. 

Rey thought for a moment. Feelings warmth filled her heart, for she knew even then that she loved Ben Solo. 

“Yes. Yes I will fight for him.” Rey nodded. 

“Thank you Rey. He will need you. We all do.” Leia smiled then continued walking. 

_________________________________

 

They reached a clearing, Rey turned suddenly and blocked the incoming attacked from behind her. Kylo turned and attacked again with all his strength. It pushed Rey back, leaving tracks in the mud beneath her shoes. 

He circled her, like a vulture around his prey. 

“I’ll kill you, then finish off Luke Skywalker.” He said pointing his red saber at her. 

“Ben will not kill me.” Rey said sternly. 

“Ben is not here right now.” Kylo said cocking his head to the side, a wicked grin crossed his face and he jumped to attack again. 

Rey fought him off closing her eyes and sensing his next moves. She held her ground strong, making him move around her in a flurry acrobatic offensive moves. 

Rey recited to herself Peace and passion. Knowledge and power. Harmony and chaos.

She saw her move before Kylo took his next step. She was sure it would work. 

Kylo stepped from behind her moving his saber overhead to strike her down hard, when Rey opened her eyes, stepped aside from the strike, and then held his saber down to the ground with her own. 

Kylo was leaning over not able to lift his saber from her hold on it. Rey still holding her saber in place moved to deactivate Kylo’s saber. She clicked the button with the force, sending the red beam back into it’s hilt. She then kicked Kylo knocking him to his side, holding him to the ground in a force hold, taking his saber and casting it high and away into the dark. The only light was her blue saber illuminating the ground and Kylo in a sapphire glow. 

“How are you doing this?” Kylo struggled to say, writhing on the ground. 

“Balance.” Rey said confidently. 

She turned off her saber, and threw it far away from her, just to avoid Kylo getting ahold of it. She moved to stand over him, her legs on either side of his chest. She knelt down to straddle him. He struggled trying to release himself from her grasp. But there was no use. She had him. 

Rey looked into his eyes, and saw nothing but darkness, a raging fire inside a broken man. 

She leaned over him, pressing her chest against his, to whisper in his ear. 

“I love you Ben Solo.” she whispered and kissed his cheek tenderly. 

“Nooo!” She heard Kylo scream. She looked at his eyes again and saw a spark. She knew this was right. She leaned over him again. 

“I’ve loved you ever since you and I took down Snoke. I’ve known for so long. I’ve wanted you for so long Ben.” She whispered and bit his ear. 

A choked cry erupted from his lips. He was sweating. Visibly struggling with something deep within. 

“You will never have Ben Solo. I will kill this vessel.” an evil voice whispered from Kylo. 

Rey moved to put her hands on his chest and pulled in as much light as she could and pushed into him. He screamed loud and in agony. 

Rey leaned over him again. 

“Come back to me Ben. Let me make up those lost years to you.” she felt tears streaming down her face, but she held him steady. 

He yelled again then took a deep breath and exhaled deeply. Suddenly, he went still, like his soul left his body. 

Rey sat up and saw Ben/Kylo’s still body, his eyes closed. 

“Ben?” Rey asked nervously. She took his chin, moved his face to get a better look at him. 

“Ben! Please!” Rey leaned over a listened for a heartbeat. 

There was a faint rumble in his chest, but not strong. Rey stayed laying on him, breathing with him, in hopes that he would follow her lead and breath with her. 

She took the gray surrounding her and pushed into Ben, trying to heal his wounds inside and out. She envisioned it going throughout his body and sewing up all his open scars and bleeding heart. 

Ben coughed, Rey moved off his chest to give him room but stayed straddling his waist. 

“Ben?” Rey asked cautiously. 

“What are you doing?” He asked sitting up quickly then holding his head in pain. “What happened?” 

“Ben!” Rey looped her arms around his neck and squeezed tight knocking him back to the ground. 

“Rey? What?” He said confused. Then it hit him. “Oh no. I killed again didn’t I. Where’s Luke?” He moved his hand from his head to cover his face. 

“Ben, you didn’t kill anyone from what I could sense. You did a bit of damage but that can all be fixed. Ben, you fought him. You fought Snoke and won! You did it!” Rey took his hand from his face and laced her fingers into to it so she could see him. 

The moons had risen and causing the clearing around them to glow in white light. 

“No one died?” he asked hopefully.

“No. You didn’t hurt anyone.” she said reassuringly. 

He exhaled like a heavy weight had been lifted from him. 

He then sat up on his left elbow, keeping her hands in his, and looked at her sternly. 

“You tried to fight Snoke? I could have killed you! What were you thinking?!” he said angrily. 

“Ben, I’m fine. Your fine. We’re good.” she said reaching out to caress his cheek. 

“No. You should have hid. What were you thinking?” He said sitting up all the way to look at her at eye level. 

Rey took his face in her hands. “Ben. I love you. I would do anything to help you.” She leaned down and kissed him gently. 

He leaned in at first, kissing her back gently, and then pulled away. 

“Rey “ he whispered. “Do you really love me? You mean it?” he asked desperately. 

“Yes. Now kiss me you idiot.” she said running her fingers through his hair and pulling him in for another kiss. 

He smiled against her kiss and held her waist pulling her closer into his chest. She wrapped her arms around his neck and held tightly, never wanting to let him go. 

“Rey, you feel different. Your force signature. It’s amazing.” he said leaning his forehead against hers. 

She kissed him again and opened her connection to him completely enveloping him in the balanced gray that surrounded her. He kissed her harder taking her breathe away but never letting go of him. 

He rolled her over, balancing his weight on his forearms so not to crush her, but letting all of his body touch all of hers, their connection was electric. 

“Ben. I need you.” Rey whispered into his ear and biting it. He growled in response. 

She pulled at his nearly soaked through top, pulling it over his head and exposing his broad chest to her, littered with poorly healed scars. She traced her fingers over them lightly, and pulled him in for another kiss, they explored each other’s mouths thoroughly, enjoying the tickling licks and possessive bites against one another. 

Kylo moved instinctively grinding his hips against Rey’s core, already wet with need for him, eliciting a moan from her. 

“Rey.” Ben pulled back cautiously. “Are you ok with this?” he checked. 

She looked at him with lust filled eyes, taking in every inch of his beautiful torn face and muscled chest. 

“Yes Ben.” she said a breathy voice. 

They both got rid each other’s clothes quickly. Ben held her in his lap kissing down her neck. She whispered his name into the sky. 

She rocked against him needing him inside of her. Her wetness dripping down her and his thighs. 

“You’re so wet for me Rey.” Ben moaned into her shoulder. 

She grabbed his hard cock and pumped it once as a warning. She then moved and took it inside her slowly, feeling it stretch her out and fill her. 

“Ben, you’re so big.” she said as moved herself up and down his cock. Ben could do nothing but watch the love of his life fuck herself on him. He grabbed her waist and bucked up into her. She yelped in surprise. 

“I need you Rey. Tell me what you want.” Ben said holding her thighs. 

She grabbed his hand and moved it to her clit, showing him how to rub her just right with his thumb. He gently rubbed the swollen mound, causing Rey to undulate on top of him and moan loudly. 

“More, Ben please.” she moaned. He moved his thumb faster, bucking into her as well. 

“You like that Rey, You like when I fuck you with my cock and my hands. I love the way you feel Rey. I’ve wanted this for so long.” He said grunting. 

He suddenly turned her so she was on the ground and he was on top. 

“I need to fuck you Rey. I need you like this.” He raised her legs placing them on his shoulders and pumped into her hard. He hit that spot inside of her causing her to see stars. 

“Ben. Ben. Yes baby please.” He continued to fuck her while still rubbing her clit. 

“I’m close, I feel it.” he said pumping hard and moaning loudly. 

Rey hit her climax first, throwing her head back, her breasts still bouncing from Ben pumping into her, and she yelled at the top of her lungs “Fuck yes Ben Solo, I love you!” She felt the tightening in her stomach and glory filled her body and bones. 

She lay exhausted while Ben finished just shortly after, laying down on her breast, still inside her. It felt like home to Rey. 

Rey leaned down and kissed the top of Ben’s head, her fingers brushing through his tangled locks. 

“You’re mine now Ben Solo.” she said greedily. 

“You’re mine too Rey.” He said kissing her breast. “You’re mine too.” 

__________________________

Poe walked in to report for duty to watch Ben Solo. He looked into empty monitor room and saw no sign of Rey. 

“I bet she snuck into the kitchen again.” he said sitting down for his post. He took a sip of coffee. 

He scanned the monitors and the flight hangar completely destroyed, he spit out his coffee and sounded the alarm. 

“Oh goddammit Ben.” he said in a grumble. 

 

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you reylofest!


End file.
